


Gray

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Charlotte’s eyes are gray.She drinks her coffee with sugar and she always asks Ted for a cigarette when she needs it the most. Ted doesn’t smoke, Charlotte’s eyes are gray and he carries cigarettes so he can give her one anyway.Sam’s eyes are hazel. Ted knows this despite them being gray to him, because Charlotte’s told him countless times. He’s never asked, but she always finds time to remind him.





	Gray

“Charlotte’s eyes are gray,” Paul reminds him when Charlotte leaves for the break room and Ted is about to follow her. “She’s not your soulmate, dude. Let it go.”

And maybe Paul wants what’s best for him, but Ted’s never been good at listening to others, so he shrugs it off and follows her into the tiny break room and closes the door behind him.

Charlotte turns to face him and offers him a smile. “Oh hi Ted. I’m just making some coffee. You want some?”

He moves closer to her and pins her against the wall. “You know what I want.”

She nods. Of course she knows. She looks into his eyes and he looks into hers, and they’re gray. No matter how hard he imagines them not to be, they are. And his must be too, because she doesn’t kiss him. She just brushes her hand over his cheek and pushes him away to go make coffee.

“Sam’s eyes are hazel,” Charlotte tells him when he picks up the phone.

Ted doesn’t say anything for a long time. He doesn’t have to, because he knows what’s coming and he knows it’s easier if he doesn’t say anything.

After a moment of silence, Charlotte sighs and speaks again: “But he’s coming home late tonight and I’m lonely. Come over?”

And Sam’s eyes might be hazel and Charlotte’s may be gray, but Ted’s the one who gets to be with her tonight.

Charlotte’s eyes are gray and Ted doesn’t think it matters, because soulmates are bullshit anyway.

It’s two in the morning and he’s in her bed and so is she, and none of them are happy but they smile at each other anyway. Her eyes might be nothing out of the ordinary, but her smile makes him resent the idea of fate even more, because it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Your eyes are green?” He tries.

She laughs at him. “Blue, I’m afraid. But I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate someday. And who knows, maybe she’ll have green eyes.”

Emma’s eyes are brown. He’s seen them and then walked out of Beanie’s without ordering and without looking back.

He doesn’t say that out loud, of course. He kisses Charlotte instead and she kisses him back. Soulmates are stupid and he’d rather be here.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what color jeff blim's eyes are so we're just going with hazel and accepting existence as it is. also this is for the starkid writes discord server's weekly prompt, 'soulmates'


End file.
